


Our Own Little Corner of the World

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Working from Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Gavin wakes up to find that their little house is snowed in. It's a good thing he and Niles are working from home, so they can enjoy the day instead of stressing out.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bready writes for friends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Our Own Little Corner of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cato_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cato_universe/gifts).



> This one is for Cato, who asked for soft Reed900 that had to do with snow somehow. I went oldschool soft and plotless with this one, and it was such fun! I hope it can convey even a fraction of the warmth that Cato packs into every single one of their own works - they're not just incredibly talented but also incredibly thoughtful and I'm very glad we're friends C:
> 
> This is set in present times, so working from home and no going out, but there are no other mentions of current events. A little bit of soft escapism to enjoy in the middle of the storm, I hope!

Gavin wakes to the smell of coffee and the sounds of someone rustling around in the kitchen. He stretches, wriggling around in his blanket cocoon until he’s facing Niles’s side of the bed. It’s empty, as usual, but that doesn’t bother Gavin one bit. It won’t be for long, and with his boyfriend out of the way he can see the clock - he’s still got fifteen minutes before he has to be at work. Plenty of time, especially considering the fact that he eats breakfast at his desk. He eats breakfast regularly now thanks to Niles, which is a miracle in and of itself. 

Soon enough, the door pushes open and Niles walks in, carrying a steaming mug of coffee. He sets it on the bedside table and sits down on the bed, leaning in to press a kiss to Gavin’s cheek. Gavin takes the opportunity to reach his arms out from under the blanket and pull Niles in for a hug, the same trick he pulls every morning. Today, Niles allows himself to get pulled in and covered from cheek to cheek in kisses, laughing as he completely fails to try and escape.   
  
“That’s enough!” He finally says, halting Gavin’s attempts to drag him fully under the blankets with a well-placed jab at his boyfriend’s side, right where he’s most ticklish. Now it’s Gavin who’s laughing as Niles sits up and runs a hand through his hair to unruffle it. 

“You’ll be late,” Niles reminds him primly, “It snowed last night.”

That has Gavin perking up as he asks “As much as they were saying it would?”

Niles shakes his head with a chuckle, replying “Never as much as they predict, but it’s a pretty big amount of snow. You’re gonna wanna see it, that’s why you have to get your lazy butt out of bed.” Gavin grumbles, but he knows his boyfriend is right. He’s always been a sucker for snow, and he’ll want to get a good look at it before the plow comes through and throws up a bunch of ugly boulders along the road. He finally sits up and takes a sip of his coffee before heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

Gavin emerges swaddled in one of Niles’ hoodies and a nice pair of sweatpants, ready for the coziest day possible. His boyfriend may be one of those crazy people that thinks you have to dress appropriately even when you’re working from home, but Gavin certainly isn’t. And anyways, he’s dressed appropriately for sitting on his own sofa! Not like anyone at work is going to know or even care. He’s pretty sure the last time he saw his boss, she was also wearing a hoodie (and probably sweatpants just off camera). He snags the mug of coffee and wraps his hands around it as he shuffles into the living room to join Niles for breakfast.

Kitten greets him as soon as he’s out of the bedroom with a burst of chirpy meows, weaving in and out of his legs as she begs for breakfast. With practiced ease and only a few stumbles he keeps walking, calling out “Ni, you fed her already, right?” The answer of “Yeah!” comes from the kitchen, and Gavin chuckles as he shakes his head at the cat. She tries this charade every morning, but after the first week or so they’d wisened up and started checking with each other before feeding her a second time. 

Gavin stops at the window to admire the snowy landscape, and a smile spreads across his face. Niles was right, it’s a  _ nice _ amount of snow. Mounded up in drifts across the whole of their front yard, draped in blankets over the neighbors’ roofs, and glittering in the early morning sun. Any other year, he would have been cursing as he rushed out to scrape his car clean and shovel the driveway, but now...now that they’re both working from home, he can properly enjoy the snow instead of having to deal with it like an adult. And really, Gavin’s childlike wonder has never really died - he’s still the same kid inside that would whoop with joy every snow day.

Niles brings their breakfast out from the kitchen, and they both settle down at their little workstations. Niles in the corner with a card table as a desk, and Gavin on the sofa with his lap desk and side table for his notebooks. He presses a kiss to Niles’ cheek in thanks for the meal, and then a comfortable silence settles on the room, punctuated only by the sounds of typing, chewing, and Kitten begging for toast crumbs. Neither of them give her any, of course, so eventually she settles in next to Gavin for her first nap of the day. Neither of them have meetings today either, so they forgo their headphones and just enjoy the quiet.

Working like this was difficult at first, but Niles and Gavin have fallen into a rhythm by now, and the snow outside makes everything feel just that much more cozy. Like it’s just the two of them in the whole wide world that matter, tucked away in their own little corner. And really, that’s not far from the truth, and Gavin couldn’t ask for life to be much better right now. Sure, he misses his old habits and his friends, but being here with Niles in their home with their pet is a pretty great setup. Every few hours he gets up and hustles his boyfriend out of his chair as well, forcing him to take a much-needed break. Otherwise the good old terminator will work himself sick, and Gavin can’t have that. In return, Niles makes sure Gavin always has a bottle of water or a cup of tea to sip at throughout the day, an aspect of self-care that he’s sadly lacking in.

The day marches by, and soon enough it’s evening. They’ll have to shovel, which means bundling up and marching out into the cold, but Gavin is still thrilled. Who wouldn’t be, with this much snow outside to play in? He takes the first opportunity possible to nail Niles in the back with a snowball, and soon enough they’re both throwing snowballs until Gavin tackles him into a drift. The battle ends with both of them breathless and sweating under their coats, and Niles chides him for taking off his scarf but Gavin doesn’t care. If his nose and cheeks get cold, well, he’ll just have to get some extra kisses when they get inside!

He gets those kisses and more, exchanging lazy touches as they wait for their hot cocoa to cook. And Niles even lets him put as many little mini marshmallows in as he wants. They pile onto the sofa together, legs tangled up under the pile of blankets, and turn on their favorite comfort show. Niles is laughing at every mistake the chefs make, but Gavin is watching the way the wind outside is rearranging the snow into new drifts that crest like waves. He takes a sip of his cocoa, the sweet chocolate coating his tongue, and lets his head rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Being snowed in might be his new favorite way to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me just say again how fun this was to write - just some good old fashioned Gavin and Niles softness! With a cat, of course ;)
> 
> Any and all comments or kudos at any time are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
